


In the Shower

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 10





	In the Shower

**Bucky bears Peter singing in the change rooms and _rails_ him**

**Finger fucking, wall sex, unprotected sex**

——————

"My loneliness is killing me. And I, I must confess that I still believe, still believe," Peter sang, his eyes closed as he sang to himself in the empty training room showers while scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

"I didn't know it was normal to see Spiderman singing Brittany spears in the training room bathrooms but I guess you learn something new every day." Someone said from behind him. Peter whirled around so fast that he slammed into the wall, the shampoo dripping into his eyes mouth and nose causing him to gag as hurry to get himself under the water, not even worrying about his naked state. After frantically watching the shampoo out of his eyes and mouth he peeked out from underneath the water.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking in surprise when he saw Bucky standing there and leaning against the wall of the shower Peter was in. He'd interacted with Bucky of course since he moved to the compound after college. But nothing more than asking each other to pass the salt at the dinner table on the odd occasion Peter didn't skip dinner for patrol. He had to admit though he did find himself crushing on the older man.

"Is it normal for you to shower in the training room bathrooms?" Bucky asked in amusement. Peter blinked several times, his mouth opening and closing as he started blushing darkly.

"Oh. Well, yeah." Peter replies awkwardly. Bucky chuckled for a moment before cocking his head.

"Why's that?" He asked. Peter shrugged.

"Well usually I work out after patrol and even if I don't it feels weird showering in my bathroom. I'm used to having the share the bathroom with someone." Peter explained simply with another shrug. Bucky nodded and glanced down at Peter's crotch making him blush darkly and cover his it with his hands.

"Can I um. Can I finish showering?" He asked shakily. Bucky grinned.

"You think now that I've gotten a good look I won't want more?" Bucky asked with a smug grin on his face. Peter's blush spread down his neck and chest, he was pretty sure it was even covering his back.

"I, Uh, what?" He stuttered out, not used to someone bluntly complimenting him. Bucky chuckled for a moment and Peter didn't miss him stripping himself of his sweat pants and boxers, suddenly cursing Bucky for working out topless.

"Well, I was hoping this would come at a better time but I really, and I mean really really want to fuck you." Bucky said, stepping into the shower and forcing Peter to take a few steps back so they could both fit. Peter's mouth opened and closed several times, his cock hardening behind his hands.

"You, you want to fuck me?" Peter squeaked. Bucky grinned and reached up to tie his hair up at the top of his head with the conveniently placed hair tie on his wrist.

"I have for a very very long time," Bucky said, reaching down and placing his hands on the wet wall behind Peter, making him suddenly realise his back was against the wall and Bucky was only stepping closer until his own cock was pressed against Peter's hands. His mouth kept opening and closing, not sure if he could form coherent words when he could feel Bucky's hard and warm cock pressed against his fingers.

"I um, I don't exactly do one time things. I'm a feelings attached kind of guy." Peter said quietly, looking away from Bucky's intense gaze and to the side so he didn't have to watch Bucky's face morph. Yes, he'd been thinking about this himself and maybe this would be the only time he'd get this but he didn't want to get attached to someone who didn't want him. He didn't even realise he had tears gathering in his eyes until Bucky turned his head back towards himself with a firm grip on his chin and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He suddenly didn't look lustful and possessive, but gentle, fond and kind.

"Peter, I would never do that to you. There are a lot of feelings. And I'm not very good at feels but there are so many for you. This isn't a one time thing. I'm hoping this is a forever thing." Bicky said gently. Peter was silent for several moments before he nodded his head slowly.

"Can, can I kiss you?" He whispered. Bucky just grinned, leaning in and connecting their lips in a kiss. One that left peter breathless and panting against Bucky's lips as Bucky tugged Peter's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back all while looking Peter in the eyes.

"You sure you want this? We can stop if you want." Bucky asked seriously, hands pausing at Peter's hips making him dizzy with need.

"Yes. I want this so bad and you have no idea." Peter moaned, his own hands scrabbling for a hold on Bucky's sides. Bucky grinned and suddenly took Peter's cock in his hand, stroking slowly and teasing the slit with his thumb. Peter moaned weakly and in retaliation took Bucky's own cock in his hands, staring down at it. He was in shock, of course, he knew that the super-soldier serum had changed him but did that include his cock? Because it was at least ten inches, completely hard in his hands and his fingertips couldn't touch when he wrapped his fingers around it. He whimpered when he realised how small he looked in comparison. Bucky chuckled and pressed a line of kisses along Peter's jaw.

"Don't worry baby. I think your little cock is cute." He whispered against Peter's neck. Peter would be lying if he said that didn't make his cock twitch against Bucky's hand. Bucky chuckled when Peter didn't say anything, pressing several more kisses onto his jaw and down his neck, leaving dark marks there.

"So nervous baby." Bucky grinned, nipping at Peter's skin and making him gasp and arch his back off the tiles.

"B-Been a while." He struggled out. Bucky paused, squeezing Peter's cock in his hand and grip tightening on Peter's hip then travelling down to grip Peter's thigh, massaging the muscle there lovingly.

"We should get to it then." He said smugly. Peter nodded frantically in agreement, locking his leg around bicky hip, outright moaning when Bucky let go of his cock which caused his own to fall against Peter's. Even fully hard the weight of it meant it couldn't rest against his stomach.

"Gonna need prep." Peter moaned out, his hips jerking then setting a steady pace, rutting against Bucky's cock.

"You fine with being prepped with the prosthetic?" He asked, looking Peter in the eyes. Peter honestly didn't know if he was able to form coherent thought let alone words because Bucky was just so fucking perfect and thinking about having Bucky inside him was sending him reeling. He only came back to reality when Bucky tapped his cheek in amusement.

"Not even inside you yet and you're already cock drunk." He cooed. Peter made a whining noise in disapproval, nudging Bucky's metal fingers with his chin.

"I don't care. Just need you inside me within the next ten to thirty minutes." Peter said breathlessly. Bucky chuckled and brought his hand back down between their bodies then Peter's legs and then spreading Peter's cheeks further with his flesh hand and tracing Peter's hole with a metal finger.

"And if you don't get that?" He asked in amusement, slowly pressing in the digit and watching Peter's eyes flutter as he got used to the stretch.

"I'll make myself cum without you and leave." He threatened. Bucky eyes widened as he started moving his finger, slowly fucking Peter with it.

"We can't have that," Bucky said quietly. Peter let out a muffled moan when Bucky pressed a second finger in alongside the other.

"D-definitely not." He replied quietly, the back of his head thumping against the tiles, chest rising and falling in time with Bucky slowly movements.

"God, you're so fucking tight. Bet you'll feel so good around my cock." Bucky growled. Peter moaned again, grinding his ass back into the palm of Bucky's hand and moaning quietly.

"Wanna test the theory?" He smirked. Bucky just chuckled in response.

"Oh baby you have no idea but you're not gonna trick me that easy," Bucky said back, pressing Peter back abasing the tiles forcing the water to run over both of them as Bucky kissed Peter breathless. By the time he pulled back, he was three fingers deep in Peter's ass and still slowly fucking Peter with them. Peter was flushed red from his face down to the middle of his chest and Bucky just wanted to touch every part of Peter's skin but Peter was starting to look desperate; whining and moaning as he grinding himself up and down on Bucky's fingers.

"So desperate for my cock baby. Don't know if you can take it though. So baby boy." Bucky cooed. His cock jumped at Peter's desperate whine, working himself open on Bucky's fingers and finding his own prostate.

"I, I c-can take i-it. P-promise." Peter begged, tears slipping out of his eyes and Bucky was pretty sure Peter was drooling. Bucky hummed quietly, watching the rise and fall of Peter's chest and the rhythmic pattern of Peter's hips.

"You think so? You're gonna have to prove it. Beg for it." Bucky said, holding the back of Peter's neck and kissing around his wet neck. Peter whimpered, still fucking himself on Bucky's fingers, arms wrapping around Bucky's neck and pulling him closer.

"Please. Want your cock so bad. Please Bucky. Ple-" Peter was cut off by Bucky driving his fingers up harshly, finger fucking Peter fast and hard. Peter's head was thrown back again, limp against Bucky and toes curling against Bucky's lower back.

"Yeah? Keep going baby." Bucky growled. Peter's head lulled for several moments as he tried to form words.

"Fuck. Fuck, James, please. Please, want your cock so bad. Need it. Need your cock." Peter sobbed. And fuck Peter saying his name had to be the hottest thing Bucky has ever heard. He growled as he gently pulled out his fingers and lined up the top of his cock against Peter's stretched and puffy hole.

"Fuck, you beg so pretty baby. You ready?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded frantically, mouth falling open as Bucky pushed just the head in, the stretch already burning. He pulled it out until just the tip was pressed against Peter's hole then pushing it back in with a few extra inches. Once his hips were pressed flush against Peter's he threw his head back and moaned, resisting the urge to just fuck and fuck and fuck. He didn't though, waiting for Peter to get used to the feeling, intensely aware of Peter's hard little cock smearing precum against his toned stomach.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh. Oh my god." Peter chanted, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and hands tapping Bucky's shoulders repeatedly.

"You okay?" Bucky asked worriedly. Peter nodded frantically.

"I-fuck. I am so much better than okay. Oh, I'm so much better than okay." Peter said breathlessly, pawing at Bucky's chest as he grunted and ground his hips up into Peter.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight Pete. So fucking tight. Feels so fucking good." Bucky grunted, pinning Peter's hips against the wall with his hands and pulling out halfway before slamming in. Peter jerked in his grip, only touching the ground with the tips of his toes, held up by his grip around Bucky's hips and Bucky's hands pinning him to the wall.

"Oh. Oh, fu-ah! Fuck! Oh so fucking full. Oh! Oh fuck!" Peter screamed, fingers digging so hard into Bucky's chest he knew he was drawing blood. Bucky grunted, only fucking harder into Peter and Peter just knew he'd be sore in the morning.

"Yeah? Like being filled with my cock? Wanna be full like this all the time?" Bucky growled, only pinning Peter harder, not even caring that he knew for a fact Peter was bruising because Peter was moaning right in his ear, little high pitch keens and whimpers. Peter nodded frantically.

"Yes. Love your fucking cock." Peter moaned. His skin was hot against Bucky's, fingers still scrambling for a hold on Bucky's body. He couldn't concentrate when Bucky was fucking him so good and fuck he felt like a fucking slut, letting Bucky fuck him in the training room showers.

"Fuck baby look." Bucky said, nudging Peter's head with his shoulder and nodding down to where there was a bludge in his stomach, lengthening and retracting with every push of Bucky's cock. Peter just moaned weakly in response, pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge.

"So big," Peter said dreamily, a dopy smile on his face. Bucky grinned at the praise, wrapping his fingers around Peter's cock and jerking him in time with his rough thrusts.

"Yeah? Too big for you baby? So fucking small Pete. Small little cock, small little ass, so fuckin' small baby. Almost too small for my cock." Bucky grunted. Peter was struggling between grinding his ass down into Bucky's cock, or fucking into his hand. Suddenly he couldn't pick between the two, his whole body shaking. He cried and babbled incoherently as he came, spilling over Bucky's hand and stomach as well as his own.

"Fuck baby you're so cock drunk you can't even warm me. Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum. You want me to cum inside you? Want me to fill you up?" Bucky asked, speaking against Peter's lips. Peter hummed, kissing Bucky harshly and locking eyes with him as Bucky's eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering and moaning into Peter's mouth.

"Fuck." Peter cursed as Bucky pulled out, cum rolling down his thighs. He was slightly thankful they'd kept the water on. Bucky hummed, reaching between Peter's legs against and grinning as he used his own cum as lube to finger Peter.

"What're you doing down there?" Peter asked teasingly, not making any move to stop Bucky who was gently rubbing over his prostate.

"Mmmm, just making sure you know who's you are," Bucky said back. Peter grinned smugly at him, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck again and kissing at the cuts he'd made.

"Is that you asking me on a date?" He asked, setting his chin on Bucky's shoulder and holding Bucky's hair tightly as he moaned quietly, his cock already leaking pre again.

"I think we can skip right to boyfriends," Bucky said hopefully, pinching Peter's prostate between his fingers. Peter moaned against into his ear, pushing back into Bucky's palm again.

"If we keep having sex like that then fuck yes." Peter said. Bucky chuckled.

"Just a warning, I'm a sex at least once a day kind of guy," Bucky warned. Peter moaned quietly in response, tugging on Bucky's hair harshly.

"Cumming!" He warned. Bucky hummed as Peter spilled over himself and Bucky again. He chuckled and kissing Peter's ear.

"I see you are too. Came twice and both were just as big." Bucky cooed. Peter giggled and moved to help wash them off.

"Shut up and help me clean up."

——————

"So um, how did this start?" Tony asked, glancing down at Peter and Bucky's intertwined hands. Peter and Bucky grinned.

"The training room showers," Peter said cryptically, making eye contact with Tony who stared at him dumbly for several minutes. The rest of the team were making disgusting noises and making faces, cursing Bucky and Peter out. Tony suddenly made a very disgusted face and pointed between Bucky and Peter.

"I hate you both. Get out of my sights. I can't even look at you."


End file.
